


Special

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Love, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: "Slytherin!" the hat announced, and Lily beamed, running over to Slytherin table, ignoring the strange stares. She was soon joined by Severus, who looked astounded to see her there."How did you persuade the hat?" he hissed.Lily frowned. "I didn't. It said that I'm a born Slytherin, and that anyone who can speak to snakes ought to belong to the house of serpents."





	Special

"Slytherin!" the hat announced, and Lily beamed, running over to Slytherin table, ignoring the strange stares. She was soon joined by Severus, who looked astounded to see her there.

"How did you persuade the hat?" he hissed.

Lily frowned. "I didn't. It said that I'm a born Slytherin, and that anyone who can speak to snakes ought to belong to the house of serpents."

Severus' jaw dropped, but Lily didn't get what was so shocking.

Someone cleared their throat beside her. "Excuse me, Miss Evans, was it?"

Lily turned to meet the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. She was obviously a few years older, and had long blonde hair, and steel blue eyes that glittered like diamonds.

"That's right. But you can call me Lily, if you like." She offered her hand to shake.

The girl inspected it, then drew it toward her, brushing her lips over Lily's knuckles. "I am Narcissa Black… but my friends call me Cissy."

Lily was blushing, and her skin tingled where Cissy had kissed it. "Does that mean we're friends?" she asked, suddenly impossibly shy.

Cissy arched a brow. "Indeed." She leaned closer, so that their sides were touching. "Now, my Lily, would you mind telling me about how you came to speak the noble language of the serpents? Or perhaps, even, a demonstration is in order?"

She turned to a boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Lucius, if you please."

The boy smiled, but it didn't reach his flat, bored gazed. "Serpensortia," he drawled, and from the end of his wand slithered a snake, probably dangerous, judging by the markings.

" _Prey, eat, kill,"_  the snake hissed.

Lily glanced warily at Cissy, but extended her hand. " _I will provide you with prey."_  She broke off a piece of chicken and offered it to the snake. The snake curled around her wrist and lunged for the chicken, snapping it out of her fingers. It swallowed in one gulp.

"W _armth, nest, safety."_

 _"Come, try nesting here."_  Lily draped the snake around her neck like she'd done with the adder in her garden. The snake settled, pushing its nose into the hollow of her neck.

 _Protect nest,"_ it hissed drowsily.

Lily stroked the scales of its tail, then glanced about curiously. Severus was pale, hand clapped over his mouth, while Lucius seemed to be warily impressed.

Cissy was smiling, and Lily's heart lit up with delight. "Oh Lily, darling, you're no mudblood, that's for sure." She turned and addressed the table, eyes narrowed. "After all, we all know who else boasted of this talent."

Cissy took Lily's hand in her own, and Lily squeezed it, happy to have been able to show off her gift, even if she didn't really understand what had happened.

"Stick with me," Cissy said. "And together, Lily, we can rule the world."

* * *

Later that night, Professor Slughorn summoned her to his office. He was sweaty and pale, and started upon seeing Kali wrapped about her neck.

"My dear, sit down, sit down. Now, I don't want you to worry. You're not in trouble."

Obediently, Lily took a seat, and eyed him warily.

"But, about that pet of yours. I understand the other Slytherins conjured her as a joke, and I'm afraid she has to go."

Lily blinked, furiously holding back her temper. Cissy had coached her on this, just an hour ago.

"She's not a pet, Professor, she's my familiar. I can communicate with her – see:  _wake up, Kali."_

Slughorn flinched. "Miss Evans!" he snapped. "I don't know what nonsense your friends have been telling you, but you can't keep her!"

Kali blinked awake, licked Lily's neck, then closed her eyes back to sleep.

"It explicitly says in the Hogwart's Charter that a student may keep their familiars with them at all times, no matter what type of creature they are. Kali's perfectly safe, sir, I promise."

Slughorn groaned, massaging his temples. "Not again," he muttered. "Out with you, now."

Lily scarpered, relieved. Cissy was waiting for her just outside. "So?" she asked.

"I can keep him, I think," Lily said happily.

Cissy smiled, then leaned forward to kiss Lily's cheek. "That's wonderful, darling."

She turned, and lead the way back to the common room. Lily followed, dazed, and gently touched her fingers to her cheek. It was warm to touch, and she shivered. She'd never felt more special in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
